Love of my life, don't leave me
by A-Mapple
Summary: Ella había extirpado el veneno de su sistema con paciencia y cariño. Él no había sido capaz de salvarla de la muerte, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.


Con ella había aprendido lo que la paciencia significaba, el poder que tenían las palabras y lo valiosas que eran las personas, sin importar de dónde provinieran. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, había aprendido lo que el amor era.

Necesitaba de paciencia para sobrevivir toda una vida sin ella.

Necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para criar a su hijo sin ella.

Necesitaba del apretón de su mano, para frenar los pensamientos que a veces resurgían, viejas enseñanzas de su padre que intentaban doblegarlo.

Pero moriría sin ella, la personificación del amor para él.

* * *

No quería despedirse de ella. Hacerlo era darle validez a que nunca más la vería. Nunca despertaría a su lado y sería testigo de la sonrisa más genuina que nadie le haya dedicado. Ya se acabarían los días en los que desayunaban junto a su hijo en la mesa, ella sentada en la encimera, observándolos con cariño, como si fueran la mejor obra de arte.

Luchaba contra ese sentimiento mesquino de enojarse con ella por haberse marchado antes de tiempo. ¿Cómo continuaría sin el amor de su vida? Astoria había sido el faro en su vida, ella había hecho que todos sus barcos llegaran a salvo a tierra.

Ella había juntado todos sus pedazos y se había tomado el trabajo de volver a unirlos, incluso cuando salía lastimada de eso. Y siempre lo hacía. Draco nunca había sido una persona fácil de llevar ni de tratar, y ella siempre se llevaba lo peor de él. Insultos y desdeño obtenía cada vez que ella intentaba ayudarlo de alguna forma, por más mínima que sea. _Los Malfoy nunca muestran debilidad_ , le dijo una vez su padre. Realmente, no supo cuál fue el punto de inflexión, cuando finalmente dejó que aquella muchacha obstinada y compasiva curara cada herida que el rubio se empecinaba en reabrir. Permitió que entrara a su vida y se fabricara un lugarcito en ella, derritiendo con paciencia y cariño cada escudo que erguía.

Y una vez que bajó aquellas barreras, dejó la puerta abierta para que todos los sentimientos corrieran libres por su sistema, como nunca antes había podido hacer. Ella le dio la libertad de elegir, le dio eso que desde niño se le había negado. Y nunca le hubieran alcanzado las palabras para agradecerle.

Si ella no hubiera irrumpido en su vida, ahora todo sería muy distinto. Él seguiría sumido en su nube de autodestrucción y odio puro, detestando todo lo que le había sucedido, a todos los que alguna vez se habían cruzado en su vida. Ella logró curarlo, y lo supo cuando vio a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley el primer día de Colegio de Scorpius, en el andén. No sintió ese odio irracional que siempre le surgía al verlos cuando eran niños, no tuvo el impulso de acercarse sólo a insultarlos. Simplemente los saludó, sin rencores. Ella había extirpado ese veneno de su sistema, y él no había sido capaz de salvarla de la muerte.

Durante las últimas épocas de vida de su esposa, Draco pensó en mil formas de cómo cambiar la situación. La muerte inminente de la mujer que iluminaba su existencia le aterraba. A veces solía desear que Scorpius nunca haya nacido, esos eran sus días más oscuros, en los cuales más desolado se sentía. Pero al ver los ojos grises de su hijo, sabía que aquello debió pasar así. No podría sobrevivir aquel dolor solo.

Incluso Astoria parecía saberlo. Le había insistido tanto con un hijo, incluso cuando sabían que podría perjudicarlos. Quizás ella creía que un hijo sería un paso más para curar el alma de su esposo.

Observó a su primogénito, estaba con la cabeza gacha y algunas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. Y se sintió orgulloso de ser su padre, sabía que su madre le había enseñado lo suficiente como para que Draco no lo echara a perder ahora que estaba solo. Scorpius estaba expresando su tristeza en silencio, pero expresándola; y eso era importante, allí era cuando el pequeño niño hacía la diferencia. _Los Malfoy nunca muestran debilidad._ Volvió a resonarle en la cabeza la voz del hombre que lo crió, y no pudo estar más feliz de que Scorpius pudiera ser libre del yunque de Lucius, de lo avasallante que había sido en la vida de Draco. ¡Era tan diferente a lo que él mismo había sido de niño!

Todo el mundo decía lo parecido que Scorpius era a su padre y, sí, podía ser verdad. Pero sólo físicamente. En realidad, el chico era igual a su madre, era reservado, bondadoso y paciente. Eso nunca podría haberlo heredado de él, su madre le había dado lo mejor de sí, en todo sentido.

Y no era fácil para Scorpius, en realidad, siempre había sido un desafío para él. Sobre todo desde hacía un par de años, lo veía con cierta ausencia en su mirada, con expresión solitaria. McGonagall le había explicado a él y a Astoria la situación: los rumores alrededor de Voldemort y Scorpius no cesaban, y eso lo aislaba más y más. Desde que había comenzado el colegio, esa mirada estaba estoica en su rostro; pero al menos tenía un amigo, algo que Draco nunca había tenido. El hijo de Potter. Sin bien era cierto que él ya no guardaba rencor hacia _El Elegido_ , pero no le agradaba que todo a su alrededor siempre termine estando relacionado con la vida de Potter. Sin embargo, veía feliz a su hijo en compañía del moreno. Incluso en ese momento, podía ver a Albus mirando a Scorpius con pena, como si él mismo estuviera sufriendo lo que su amigo.

Eso lo conmovió. Scorpius siempre iba a estar acompañado.

 _"Cómo voy a extrañarte, Tori."_ Pensó para sus adentros, intentando mantenerse fuerte para su hijo. Pero aquello lo destrozaba tan profundo que no sabía cómo iba a recuperarse.

Quería llegar a su hogar y golpear todo, quería gritar lo injusto que aquello le parecía. Quería maldecir una y otra vez, lanzar cosas. Desahogarse. Pero si lo hiciera, sería aquel Draco que Astoria intentaba curar. Sería un Draco que Scorpius nunca debería ver, su madre no querría ser la razón por la cual la vida de ambos se descarrilase.

Con parsimonia, guio su mirada a las flores que descansaban sobre el féretro, tan blancas que parecían brillar. Impolutas como la persona a la que homenajeaban, aunque no la igualaban en belleza.

No era un hombre muy afectuoso, nunca lo había sido, a Astoria le había faltado sacar a relucir esa parte de él. Pero, aun así, estiró su mano y tomó la de su hijo. Pudo sentir un sobresalto de su parte, pero ambos se aferraron al otro.

Ahora estaban solos. Solos contra el mundo.

* * *

 **Hola, lectores.**

Aquí dejo algo que escribí luego de leer El legado maldito. A pesar de lo mucho que adoro Dramione, no pude evitar pensar en lo triste de la muerte de Astoria, donde, en un rinconcito de mi mente, Draco realmente la quería.

Me salió algo muy triste, aunque no ayudaba que estuviera escuchando _Love of my life_ , de Queen, mientras lo escribía. Maldito angst. En fin, realmente espero haber expresado bien el amor del ship, ya que nunca había escrito algo de ellos.

 _¡Espero que les guste y recuerden que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos!_

 **—** _ **Mapple.**_


End file.
